


I Need My Girl

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Feels, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Minor leg kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly AoS compliant, Unapologetic lady love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from assisting Coulson take down Lorelei, Nat's got certain plans to welcome Sif back to Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Born from my ridiculous envy/love of Jaimie Alexander's amazing legs (because seriously, look at her Sif boots in episode "Yes Men." Just hng.   
> Anywho, hope you enjoy! We seriously need some more femslash in this fandom, just saying.

Nat grinned as the woman strutted towards her, raven black hair braided and falling down her back, armor scratched and dusty from the last fight she’d had.  The goddess had been transported by the Allfather, brought in to work by Coulson in order to track down the newest Asgardian to terrorize earth, but Sif stayed for Natasha.  Over the past few times she’d transported to Earth to visit with Thor the two women had gotten rather close, having more in common than simply warriors in their own respect, and the two had been meeting as often as the guard of Asgard could spare Sif.  

Nat was grateful for it, leaning back on the plush bed of her room, more than large enough for the both of them, while the goddess’ eyes took in Nat’s prone form, reading the curve and flex of her muscle as though it were the most interesting of books.  Without another word Nat started to remove her clothing, skin already heating up from the intensity of Sif’s gaze, slipping her shirt, then jeans onto the floor, wanting all of Sif’s undivided attention, wanting to watch how the woman’s pupils dilated, how her lips parted and her breathing turn to soft pants as she undid the bindings on her armor, sword and shield already dropped to the side, the vambraces going on the bedside table.  Nat’s gaze drew near predatory with excitement, already feeling a low pulse in her belly with excitement, dragging the tips of her own fingers over her newly exposed flesh, forcing Sif’s gaze to follow suit as she dipped them lower and lower towards her hip bones.  

“I missed you,” Natasha hummed as she watched Sif’s breastplate be taken off and lowered to the ground, followed by the deep maroon shift that went underneath it, tugged over Sif’s head.  Asgardians didn’t seem to believe in undergarments, so while Nat still had her bra and panties Sif was deliciously bare beneath it all.  Natasha’s mouth watered at the sight, heart catching in her throat as Sif shimmied out of her skirt, the tops of her leggings stopping near the apex of her thighs, the tilt and sway of her hips a magic all their own, a flush spreading from the woman’s chest to her throat and cheeks.  It never stopped taking Natasha by surprised how comfortable Sif was with her own body, yet always seemed so surprised to find that there were others who took pleasure in it, and in her, as well.  She supposed it just gave her more reason to treat her with all the deference and respect and honor that befitted a goddess of war.  

“And I you, my lady,” Sif answered and for a moment Nat saw her face break into a peaceful smile, lighting her eyes and taking Nat’s breath away.  They could keep their cosmos, their golden, shining city if Natasha could just keep Sif all to herself.  Naked, now, save the high boots she always wore to battle, Sif climbed onto the bed just atop Natasha and slipped her lacy bra off, tossing it to the side as she kissed her way from Nat’s belly to her now bare breasts, licking, sucking the softened, supple skin as Natasha whined beneath her and ghosted her hands over Sif’s shoulders, pulling her hair from the braid so she could run her hands through the silky black locks.  As she tugged, the movement just enough to pull Sif’s attention up, a grin slashed both their lips and Natasha locked her legs around Sif’s hips, rubbing her slit against the other woman’s, Sif gasping in surprise as shivers raced through their bones, igniting desire, muscle, and heart with _want_.  Sif took Natasha’s breasts in her mouth one at a time, her eyes staring through her black lashes as Nat writhed and shuddered beneath her, hips bucking upwards with every twist of Sif’s tongue, cheeks hued pink and hands fisting in Sif’s hair once more before pulling her up from Natasha’s overly sensitive skin, mouths clashing together instead.  Sif kissed as hard as she fought, each swipe of her tongue a lash against Natasha’s usual cool reserve until the pair of them pulled apart, gasping for breath, Nat wetter than she’d ever been.  Sif moaned Natasha’s name against her throat, turning to molten steel in her arms, lifting her hips so further shocks of pleasure bolted through the pair of lovers.  They crashed mercilessly against one another, a constant give and take of submission and dominance, teeth nipping at skin, nails scratching at old scars and making new tattoos of equal ownership and belonging.  

Near the end Sif held Natasha’s arms tight against the bed, the metal of her high boots digging gently into the spy’s skin, walking that delicious line between pain and pleasure as Nat whimpered, mouth pressed against Sif’s wet mound, tongue opening her up, alternating between thrusting into Sif and flicking and sucking at the Asgardian’s clit.  The goddess, bent over Natasha so that their skin was pressed together, slipped two fingers into Natasha, the other hand smoothing over her inner thigh, drawing symbols and tracing words beyond Natasha’s comprehension at the time, only knowing that it made whatever Sif was doing with her tongue feel that much better, a magic all Sif’s own Nat supposed.  As if it wasn’t enough that Nat had a tendency to get a little weak-kneed and light headed when it was just the two of them.  

Nat’s skin burned with contact as Sif ate Natasha alive, bringing her to peak over and over again, Nat’s back arching to press their flush bodies against one another and lean into Sif’s touch.  Sif grinned against Natasha’s warmth, pulling her mouth away even as her fingers pumped into Natasha faster than before, helping to build another climax quickly after the last had worked its way through her.  

“You taste and feel so sweet my darling,” Sif purred, kissing and nipping at Natasha’s inner thighs as Nat shuddered, hands tightening on Sif’s legs, her mouth otherwise occupied with trying to make Sif lose her composure.  Had it not been for the slight hitch in her breath, the way her body was taut against Nat’s, she might’ve thought the goddess incapable of letting her guard down and relaxing into the give and take of pleasure.  

Sif pressed a third finger into Natasha, letting out a shiver filled groan as she felt how tight Nat was around her.  “Are you close, my Natasha?”

“Mmfyes,” Nat moaned, pulling her face away.  Sif chuckled and pressed her hips back towards Nat’s swollen mouth anyway, groaning when the redhead’s tongue thrust into her cunt.  

“Make me come and I’ll let you do so ag--ah,” her words cut off as Nat’s neck craned even closer, anchoring her lips to Sif’s slick skin, shooting stars across her gaze before she turned her own attention to Nat’s clit, mirroring her lover’s similar movements, not to be outdone by the spy beneath her.  

“So close,” Sif whimpered.  “C’mon, oh please Na-ah-at.”  She gave a low shriek as her body tensed, legs tightening on Natasha’s arms before she, too, coaxed the spy into another orgasm, licking her clean only when Natasha’s body had gone lax beneath her, grinning at the taste of her.  

Soon after they both curled together on the bed, Natasha in Sif’s lap, fingers lazily tracing Sif’s legs and tipping her head up to kiss the warrioress, who did so with a slow, secret grin.  

“I love you so much,” Natasha grinned, voice breathy and eyes still glazed.

“You love my legs,” Sif teased, dipping to suck at the redhead’s bottom lip.  

“They are wonderful,” Nat admitted when they pulled away, skin breaking into goosebumps.  “But I love you.  As a whole.”

Sif’s throat tightened and her arms did the same around Natasha, keeping her as close as she could muster, burying her face into Nat’s neck as surely as she buried her heart within Natasha’s safe keeping.  

 

 


End file.
